


Sweat

by chezamanda



Series: Finding North [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Movie(s), Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Do you have to ogle me when I’m working?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> For Eiluned
> 
> [Micro Story Fic Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/128361068701/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story%E2%80%9D) #29, sweat.
> 
> Think of it as a minor outtake from [Finding North.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2711138)

Mako stepped out onto the back porch, drawn by the familiar sound of metal meeting wood. Since the weather had started to turn cool again, Raleigh had been stockpiling firewood “just in case.” They had more than enough to last them through the long winter, possibly two, but he insisted.

Of course, Mako didn’t mind watching him work out back, sweat clinging to his well-muscled body as he split each log in two. She leaned against the post while he finished off the last of his pile, biting the corner of her mouth to keep from grinning too much. He loaded everything back into the wheelbarrow and deposited it with the rest of his stockpile against the back of the house.

“Do you have to ogle me when I’m working?” he asked, walking up to the porch.

“You never seem to mind,” she said innocently.


End file.
